


You were my sunshine...

by lillipede



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, M/M, Patricia The Stripper by The Wombats, give it a listen, little au, male nagisa, male rei, not a song fic, reigisa - Freeform, thank god, you don't need to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillipede/pseuds/lillipede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's such a bad idea to fall in love with a 'lady of the night'."</p><p>Usually Rei would never in a lifetime step into an establishment like this. Especially multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were my sunshine...

**Author's Note:**

> tw warning; angst

It was most likely the epic failure that Rei felt, that pressured him into going somewhere he’d never, in a lifetime, dream of going. He had studied hard, very hard these last five months, to even qualify to take the admissions test for the graduate school of his choice. To find out he failed… Even if it was by a mere four points, killed him inside. He doesn’t know why, but the hunger for success has been, and probably always will be, a part of his core. It wasn’t that he felt he’d disappointed anyone important to him. He knew quite well that his family was very proud and impressed with him. All the tasks Rei has accomplished in his twenty-five years of life, will forever put him on a pedestal in the Ryugazaki family. But, in the end, he still felt disappointed in himself.

He’s read(from the internet, mind you) that alcohol is very distracting when one is trying to hide from any gross feelings they might be dealing with.

And so, many over priced, sweet alcoholic beverages later, Rei finds himself stumbling into an adult entertainment center; a stripper house.

There’s a thick perfumed scent in the air, and it’s thick. Almost as if inhaling smoke. Perfume smoke. Like incense.

Rei gasps and snaps to himself. That’s it! Incense. Man, he’s so smart. Or, at least he would be if he could make at least a one seventy nine on an admission test.

Feeling glum, Rei flopped into a lush, cushioned chair that was placed slightly off center, in front of a stage. The atmosphere was harsh, but they obviously tried to keep it “comfortable”. Black furniture, but red and pink for accent colors made the business seem perverted. It screamed, “we’re sweet until you pay us not to be”. Which… Rei supposed was the exact point.

Wow. Maybe alcohol wasn’t the best choice of beverage.

It’s only when Rei notices movement on stage, that he realizes performers are dancing around the poles to the music. He couldn’t tell you what kind of music it was, because his attention was pulled away from everything else, safe for a certain performer.

Everything sort of fell away, as he watched the person with bouncy golden hair (really it was just bleached blonde, lighted by bright lights), pale flawless skin (makeup and lighting, most likely), and a perfect body (alcohol and blurry vision). But the trait that knocked Rei Ryugazaki were the eyes. Bright and illuminated to a brownish pink. They were beautiful.

The cute blonde, slowly revealed their skin as they peeled away the little clothing they had. Rei soon realized that “they” were a male. A cute male. Rei did not mind in the slightest.

Maybe it was the alcohol, mixed with the choking incense and the loud music, and the fact that, wow that blonde can really mount that pole and, woah, they’re swinging, and suddenly Rei was speeding out of the strip house feeling nauseated, and honestly, a little scared.  
He didn’t step foot into that place for months.

In those months, however, he did retake the admissions test. He had to pay an outrageous amount of money (the retake costed more than the general fee), passed the retake with flying colors, and now holds a paying job as an intern. Learning, experiencing, AND making money. Rei was almost satisfied.

Almost.

Every now and then, in insignificant moments, others intimate, Rei will imagine, or even fantasize about that cute blonde. He wondered about him. Why was he working as a stripper? What is his name? Are you naturally beautiful? Do you like stars? What’s your favorite color? What do you think about? What was your childhood like? Can I meet your parents?

Of course, he always kept himself in check. He’d never let anything get in the way of his responsibilities. But still, late at night, when he was alone in his bed, he truly wondered.

He went back. Sober. He found the the strip house was actually homosexual. It specialized in with general “queer” audiences, so the variety of strippers they hired was vast. The strip house also offered sex. For the strippers who wouldn’t might doing physical favors for a little extra money. All of it consensual. So, at least it was “respectable” by some standards.

Every weekend, Rei would go for an hour or two at most, hoping to catch the blonde performing again. But with no such luck, not for Rei Ryugazaki. He knew then, he’d have to find them on his own. Maintaining what he hoped to be a “not stalker” image, he asked the bartender behind the bar about the blonde. The bartender said that “Hazuki” only performs on Thursday nights, and Sunday nights.

So, on the Thursday, since Sunday was his internship, he walked into the strip house, ready to, at least, see this “Hazuki” again. Surely the blonde would perform again, at some point in the night.

Hazuki came out on stage right as Rei was considering leaving. Once again, Hazuki awed Rei with his good looks, even though Rei was absolutely sure that most of Hazuki’s “perfect” was unreal. Hazuki also once again scared Rei to the point of respect, with the amount of strength and flexibility he displayed on the pole. Rei liked physical athleticism, he, himself also worked out to keep his body in perfect condition.

After the show, Rei inquired where and how he might talk to Hazuki. The manager put his name on a list, and escorted him down to Hazuki’s room.

Upon entering, Hazuki turned to look at Rei over his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. “Oh, hello~ What can I do for you mister~?” He had a sweet voice, it was happy and upbeat, and slightly out of breath. It made Rei flush.

“I-I’m Rei Ryugazaki!” Rei bowed aggressively. “I just wanted to talk to you for a bit!!” He noted that he should tone down, he could hear his own voice elevating.

Hazuki only smiled, and hummed as he turned to the vanity desk. Small, soft looking hands plucked a comb from it, and Hazuki began to comb through his curly blonde hair. Rei also noted that it looked completely natural. “Well…” Hazuki started in a delicate, purposeful voice. “What kind of “talking” are we talking about here~? I have some boundaries, you see, and I just want to set some ground rules before we start talking numbers--”

Rei gasped, feeling the blood rush all over his face. He felt positively hot right now, and gosh, he really wished it weren’t so stuffy in here anymore. “N-no..! That’s not what I meant! I don’t mean to engage sexual favors, I just want to take you for coffee, I suppose. Or tea, if you’d prefer, but I didn’t come in here prepared for--” A bell chime of a laugh cut him off.

Hazuki, laughed into his hands, covering his face as if he were embarrassed. Rei assumed this was not the case. Hazuki was obviously very trained in his profession. “Please.. don’t mock me. I just meant to--” Rei started.

“No, no, no!! I’m not mocking you at all!! Oh my, Rei-chan-- I’m laughing because, I’m surprised! I can tell that you’re completely genuine…” Hazuki trailed off, as he stared at Rei in what seemed to be amused awe. His eyes were very light red-ish brown. Illuminated, it makes sense how they must have looked pink.

Rei swallowed the lump in his throat. “Hazuki-san, may I take you out for coffee? Or tea, if you prefer.”

Hazuki pursed his lips, and very obviously, looked Rei up and down. Pausing, Rei could see the cogs in his head turning through blonde hair. “...Okay.” Hazuki replied quietly, still looking Rei up and down in careful inspection.

“I.. I don’t mean to deceive you, I really do just want to--” Rei started.

“I know.” The air seemed to ring with the pleasant tone of Hazuki’s voice.

After many coffee meets, Rei learned many things about Hazuki. His full name is Nagisa Hazuki, and he’s also twenty five. He does attend a community college in the city, but Nagisa does not know what he wants to do as a profession. He does enjoy his public speaking class, though. He works in the strip house because he lives alone, in an apartment, with no support from his family. His eldest sister does send him money, every now and then, but nothing extremely helpful. Nagisa likes to sing and dance. Nagisa also enjoys the practice of safe sex.

“As a gay man, I don’t have a lot of options, and I’ve never had patience.” Quote Nagisa, their seventh coffee meet. They’ve had exactly ten.

Rei does not go to the strip house anymore, because Nagisa asked him not to. Nagisa did however give him his number, so that way they could text each other. They text each other often.

It’s planning their next coffee date, that Rei invites Nagisa over to his apartment.

Nagisa comes in like a storm, a whirlwind of messed up hair, shoes and jacket thrown astray, and limbs flying, as Nagisa throws himself onto Rei’s couch. “Rei-chan, your place is so big and clean!!” He squeals into a pillow, rolling off the couch.

“Thank you, Nagisa-san. I don’t see the point in keeping a messy home.” Rei responds pleasantly, watching the blonde bounce around his apartment in contained glee.

Nagisa laughs, “You’d hate my place! I hate cleaning. It’s a good thing that I sometimes remember where I place things.” This makes Rei smile. “Well…” He responds, “I think I’d be quite miffed, but I’d be happy enough to be able to spend time with you.”

Rei says this as Nagisa is walking past him into the kitchen. Nagisa stops mid-step, next to Rei and looks down at his socks. (One is pink the other is grey). “...Rei-chan.” The short blonde speaks quietly, his usually high voice, dropping an octave in serious-ness. “Rei-chan, I really like you. I think I might love you. But Rei-chan--” Nagisa doesn’t get a chance to finish.

Rei kissed him, hands cupping Nagisa’s jaw tenderly. Nagisa doesn't hesitate to move his lips along Rei’s, and even prod his tongue against Rei’s lips, asking for entry. Rei complies, sighing softly at the sensation. He’s kissed maybe one girl, once, like this. When he first started college, and before he decided relationships, and being a college freshman, don’t mix well.

But Rei is silently thanking the forces above for bringing Nagisa to him, right now, in this moment, as he slides his hands down Nagisa’s back, and settles his hands on small hips. Nagisa wraps his thin, but toned arms around Rei’s neck, and they push themselves together, feeling warmth, and comfort and love. At least, this is how Rei felt.

When Nagisa pulls away, he seems conflicted for a moment, and stares at Rei intensely. The frown on Nagisa’s now swollen lips, fills Rei with a sense of unease. Did he do something wrong? “Nagisa-san..? Is something the matter?”

A beat passes before Nagisa shakes his head “no”, his blonde curls flying in a halo. “No.. It’s not you, it’s…” Rei raises an eyebrow. Nagisa, leans in pressing a chaste kiss to Rei’s lips. “Do you want to have sex?” is breathed out by Nagisa against Rei’s skin.

“Of-- Yes! Please! I would very much like to hold you, Nagisa-san.”

Nagisa laughs through his nose. “Okay.. Okay. I’ll teach you, come on.” Nagisa knows that Rei definitely doesn’t know how to have sex with another man, because Rei has said so. Rei would have studied on this matter, but he didn’t expect things to move so fast between them.

He’s glad to share this moment with Nagisa.

It’s when Rei is pushing into Nagisa, and looking down at him, that it suddenly hits him; He’s in love with Nagisa. He says so, as he fully sheaths himself within Nagisa, and Nagisa moans loudly, hips bucking slightly. Nagisa looks him in the eye, and smiles widely as he flushes down his neck. “Oh.. Rei…” Quickly turns into, “Ohh..!! Rei-chan!! Haahh..” as Rei thrusts, no longer able to hold himself.

He comes before Nagisa, but Nagisa just smiles at him, and ask’s him to suck him until he gets off. Rei has never done this before either, but he does so, only lapping the underside of Nagisa’s dripping penis, and sucking on the tip, while pumping what wasn’t in his mouth. Nagisa’s comes with a loud, pitched scream, though it was short. After cleaning they lie in bed, talking about whether butterflies or penguins were the cutest.

The morning Rei wakes up with the smell of sex on his skin, a cold bed, and a missing Nagisa, breaks him. Nagisa stopped texting him, stopped reading the messages even, as Rei saw on his iPhone. Avoiding him like the plague. When Rei finally stopped by the strip house to ask about Nagisa, he was informed by the manager that Nagisa changed his work schedule. Rei didn’t understand what he’d done wrong.

Painful, painful nights passed Rei, and he went about his business, waiting for Nagisa to call or text or something. If he’d known Nagisa’s address, he would’ve paid him a visit, but no. He didn’t know it. He was never told.

It was when Rei drinks some more, as alcohol is a great distraction from gross feelings, and with a stroke of luck, that Rei is walking towards the strip house, and see’s Nagisa walk out.

His run that he had suddenly broke into was cut short as another man walks out, and grips Nagisa’s hand to pull him close. Rei watches at the man kisses Nagisa, gripping his ass harshly, and Rei can only imagine it hurts. He yells out.

The two stop, and Rei can see Nagisa’s surprised face, that quickly turns to hurt and Rei is suddenly sober and mad. How can he be hurt? Isn’t he the one that ditched him-!?  
The man tells Rei that he’d already “rented” Nagisa, as if Nagisa is some pay-for-day toy. Nagisa has the audacity to chime in and say that, yes, the man has already paid.

Two can play this game.

Rei yanks out his wallet and throws it at Nagisa. It only hits Nagisa with a light “pap” on the chest, but Nagisa looks as if Rei has just thrown a rock at him. “I’ll buy you!! I’ll pay more than what this guy’s paid!! I’ll.. I’ll pay for your time.”

The guys goes off on an angry rant, but it’s as if neither Nagisa or Rei can hear him. They stare each other down, before Nagisa mouths a word.

‘Why?’

Rei simply says, “If this is what it takes.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, at the wrong time, because suddenly, the man decks Rei in the face, and Nagisa is screaming at the man to “stop it! don’t hurt him!”, but Rei also took a self defense class, and easily throws the man off of him. Snatching up his wallet, Rei huffs before walking away. Hopefully that man doesn’t decide to pursue him.

Rei looks behind him, just to check, and sees the two walking off with each other in the opposite direction.

Nagisa looks back, and Rei turns away, feeling broken and used. He doesn’t even look at his phone which vibrates a moment later.

It’s such a bad idea to fall in love with a person of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic enough.


End file.
